Claire Cullen
by LastCigarette
Summary: Rosalie and Emmet finally adopts a daughter - Claire. What happens when she meets Ian, Jacob and Renesmees son?
1. Chapter 1

**I´m from sweden, so my english is not the best.**

**Don´t own anything!**

_A new beginning_

Moving to a new city, to the side of the family I´ve only met few times in my entire life is not the easiest thing I´ve done.

I really don´t wanna live in Alaska, but now when mum and dad haven´t spent so much time with eachother, they´re kind of a pain in the ass. I could not take it anymore, so I send them away for another honeymoon.

So, now I´m on my way to live with my grandma and grandpa for a while.

When I walked out of the airplain I saw them right away. How could I not? These god-like creatures, to beautiful for their own good with eyes that can be seen from miles away stood just a couple of steps away from me.  
The first one I saw was nana – grandma – and I ran to her arms she held out for me. She hugged me as hard she could without breaking me, whispering "You are so beautiful" in my ear, and I knew that this was not going to be so bad as I thought.

I pulled away, and looked her in the eyes.

"Esme, you haven´t chanched a bit", I said with a smile in my face. She laughed her angel-like-laugh and her eyes were so full of love.

"Please don´t call me Esme when we´re home. I am nana for you, young lady" she said while she stroked my cheek. Her cold fingers did not effect me, I´m use to it.

I turned to the man that stood next to her, papa Carlisle. "I guess it´s my turn for a hug now" he said with a smile and pulled me to him. His hard armes around me made me feel so safe. Me and papa had always gotten along better than most.

"Hi grandpa" I whispered in a low voice so only he and Esme could hear. "I´ve missed you".  
He hugged me a little bit harder before letting me go.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked and took my bag I carried.

Thanks to mum I only had that bag, she had sent the rest of my stuff to the house a week ago. They´ve decided that from now on we´re gonna stay with the rest of our family. Well, we´ve had a few years on our own.

In the car on our way to my new home I heard Carlisle and Esme talk in the front seet about how everyone´s bin. Alice and Jasper were at home making dinner for me, they´re the only ones living with them now. Edward and Bella had their own house about ten minutes away, while my cousin Renesmee, her husband Jacob along with their son Ian lives next door.

They were all excited to see me, since mum and dad has keeping me away from them. Not on purpose, we just liked staying on our own.  
We had moved a lot during my childhood, but I had never cared. I loved helping mum decorate our new houses and dad and I always pranked our old neighbours before we moved.

"Have Rosalie and Emmet explainded to you about the Black´s?". Nanas voice interupted my thought and I looked at her.  
"If you mean about them being dogs, then yes." I murmured, knowing they´d still hear me.

"That´s not very polite, I should´ve known Rose would call them that infront of you. They´re shapeshifters, you know." She said while turing around to face me. "You and Ian were best friends the last time you met. You two were so cute together, running around in the garden. Of course, he grew up a little bit faster than you, but that never bothered him." She smiled. "He got pretty upset when you moved. He wouldn´t stop cry for a month.".

I laughed, smiled at the thought that atleast one had missed me. "How old is he now?"

Nana smiled and turned back to face the window. "He´s two year older than you, but matured completely when he was around eight. Though he looks like he´s around 25, he is only eighteen."

"Like everyone else, I guess" I said and turned to face papa. "How does that work anyway? Being a werewolf vampire human?" I asked.

Carlslie looked at me trough the mirror. "He is little bit of each. Quite interesting accually. He sleeps and eats like a human, he phases like his father and drink blood like the rest of us." At that last scentense he smiled towards me. "I guess that your parents arent so happy about another blood-drinking creature to be around you.".

I laughed at that.  
Growing up with vampires has bin the best. My parents – Rosalie and Emmet – has bin the best parents for me. We´ve done all kinds of fun with me growing up. They´ve shown me the whole world.

Mum is a little bit overprotective thoe, but I can´t blame her. She´ve always wanted a baby, but of course, she couldn´t have one of her own. They adopted me when I was a baby, and ever since I´ve bin the most loved kid in the world.

Dad is my best friend, my partner in crime. When i´m asleep he often sat up all night (vampires don´t sleep) just to plan what we can do next. The funniest thing he came up with was to put smelly bombs in the air vent in a shopping mall. I´ve never laughed so hard in my entire life, I think.

We drove for another twenty minutes before they stopped outside a big house. It was a big, white, beautiful house, perfect for vampires. It had a little porch with two chairs on, and the garage was on it´s left side. I could really see myself live here.

Papa stopped the car and jumped out, and for fast fo me to see, he opened my door and then took my bag.

Before I could realise what happened, I saw a pixie-like girl infront of me. She bounced up and down, and I recognised her as Alice.

"Claire, you´re finally here!" she shreaked and pulled me for a hug. Her cold armes were around me and it was really hard for me to breath. "We are gonna have so much fun!" she said in my ear before letting me go.

I smiled at her.  
"Hi Alice." I could se how happy she was for me knowing her name. "Wow, you really are as happy as dad said you were. I haveto admit, I did not believe him.".

She laughed and turned around to a man, Jasper.  
"This is my husband Jasper." The man was beautiful, of course, and his golden eyes were locked in mine. He pulled me in for a hug, and I could feel a strange calmness come over me.

"Your beauty is so much more worth than ours. Don´t be jealous." he said in a soothing voice.

He let me go and then smiled at me.

"You really have grown up. If it weren´t for the pictures i´ve seen, I would not have recognised you."

I could feel myself blush and I looked away from him. Before I knew it, Alice grabbed my hand and started pulling me inside.  
"Come, I´ll show you your room! You´re gonna love it."

When we entered the house, I really didn´t see anything before I started walk up the stairs. We entered a big room, with two huge covering up pretty much a whole wall.

Infront of the windows there was a kingsize bed with a fluffy bedspread with lots of colors. The walls were different shades of brown, red and green and I could see all of my stuff in there.  
The room was perfect.

"Come on, I haveto show you the closet! Rose sent me pretty much of all of your clothes, but I had to get some new sets for you. You´re gonna love it!"

Alice dragged me into a room I had not seen, and to my surprise I saw clothes for a whole store. Everything was perfect organised.

"Alice, you did not have to to that, you know" I said while looking at all the new stuff she´d bought me. Don´t get me wrong, I love clothes, but it felt weird with someone else besides my mum buying them.  
"Oh, don´t worry" she said and laughed. "You´ll get use to it."

She turned around and faced the door, starting to walk out.  
"The dinner is not quite done yet. There´s a bathroom next to your room, if you want to fresh up a little".  
With that she left and I was alone.

"Clarie. Wake up". I felt cold hands around my shoulders, shaking me a little. I opened my eyes and saw Esme. "The dinner is ready."

I sat up, disoriented. "How long has I´ve bin sleeping?" I asked while rubbing my eyes. Good thing I didn´t put on make up today.

"Just half an hour. Come on, there´s someone who has bin dying to see you". She smiled at me and I stood up next to her.  
"Do I look decent?" I asked and spinned around.

She laughed. "Yes, you look perfekt, dear." She smiled towards me again and we started walking downstairs.

When I was on the last step, I saw a bunch of people in the livingroom and as soon as they heard me everyone turned around to face me.

I felt my cheeks burn up and I had to look away. Sure, I´m use to be in the centre of attention, but not like this. Not for people I don´t know.

A girl with copparhair came towards me and pulled me into a gentle hug.

"Hi cousin!" she shrieked in my ear. "It´s bin too long! You´ve gotten so big!" she said as she pulled away and I could look at her. Renesmee.  
She had long, curly hair and the sweetest face I´ve ever seen. Her big brown eyes sparkled with kindness and love.

"Hi" I said and smiled to her. It was impossible not to.

"You are even more beautiful than I thought you´d be." She lifted her hand and pressed it against my cheek. To my surprise I felt her hand was warmer than most.

Suddenly I could se myself as the age of three. My long blond hair was in a high ponytail and I had a pink dress on. I was outside and I saw mum come and lifted me up. She spun me around and laughed a high, angellike laugh, then put me down to the ground.

I saw myself running to a boy, a beautiful boy, that looked to be around twelve years. He smiled as he saw me coming towards him, and he started chasing me. I let out a high-pitched sound and started running from him.

The whole moment, that wasn´t longer than few seconds looked so happy, so perfect.

Suddenly I saw Renesmee again, and I could feel how big my eyes were.  
"Wow. I´d forgotten about that" I said and she laughed at me.

"You looked like a little princess. You still do", she said while running her fingers trough my blonde hair.

She turned around as someone behind cleard their throught. A man, bigger than anyone I´ve ever seen came towards us.

"Hi" he said and pulled me into an awkward hug. "You haveto remember me. I´m Jacob" he laughed and stopped the hug. I looked up into his face, his sweet gentle eyes looking into mine.

"Yeah" I said, smiling."You´re the dog".

He bursted into a big laugh, shaking his head.  
"You´re Rosalies daughter, I can see that". He laughed while walking out from the livingroom, into the kitchen.

I said hi to Edward and Bella to. They´re the two of the family I´d met the most under my childhood.  
When I´d talked to them for a few minutes, they left the room and I thought I was alone in there.  
As soon as I was about to walk into the kitchen I heard someone talk with a low, sweet, rasping voice.

"You´re beautiful".

I turned around and to my surprise I saw the most beautiful guy I´ve ever seen. He was tall, not as Jacob, but taller than a normal person. His skinn was a few shades darker than mine, and I could see the muscles under his shirt.

His black eyes was locked in mine, and I could not find the strenght to look away.

"I am Ian" he said and took a step closer me. The intensity in his eyes almost scarying me. The look showed so many emotions, but the one dominating the others were adoration.

I had to clear my throught before talking. "I am Claire".

It felt like an eternity of looking into his beautiful eyes before I heard someone calling for us in the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello!  
This is not the new chapter, I just had to ask:**

**Do you like the story so far? Should I continue writing or is it just a waste of time? **


	3. Chapter 3

**I just want everyone to remember, that I am not the best at english. I live in sweden. This is really hard for me to do.**

The weeks that followed was wierd. Just the empty feeling of not being around my parents was there all the time, but Ian was also acting really strange. I could not put my finger on what was was around the house pretty much every day, but it wasn´t often he talked to me. He always stared, and it made me feel uncomfortable sometimes.

Two weeks after my arrival Alice had decided to throw a party without a reason at all.  
"Ian, Claire! Come here!" I could hear her voice in to my room, and I forced myself to walk downstairs and face the little she-devil she became while throwing parties.

When I got downstairs I nearly collided with Ian, who, to my surprise, blushed deeply.  
"Sorry" he said, and continued walking in to the kitchen where Alice were.  
"Don´t worry about it" I assured him and followed right behind.

"Oh, good, there you are" Alice said and turned to us. "Sometimes it´s really annoying not being able to see you two" she said almost to herself. She turned her back to us again and started writing a list.  
"Wait, "you two" ?" I asked, surprised. "You can´t see me?"  
When I grew up, my mother always called Alice and asked her what would happen to me. All the time. I always called her overprotective, she called herself a worried mother.

Both Ian and Alice stiffened. I stood next to Ian, and could see that he struggled not to look at me.

"Why has that chanched?" I asked when no one answered me.

For what felt like hours, Alice turned around and looked at Ian with an expression I didn´t understand.  
"Maybe you should tell her, Ian" Alice said and gave him a piece of paper. "It takes about an hour to come to the grocery store I like." She gave him another look and then walked away. A part of me felt sorry for Ian, but the bigger part wanted to know.

The tension in the car little later tried to kill me, I swear. All I wanted to do was to crawl under the seat, and I´m not the one with the big announcement. Every now and then I looked at Ian, but his eyes never left the road.

"So" I said, trying to make him speak. When he continued watching the road without a word I said "Half of everything, wha?"

To my surprise he smiled. "Yeah. It can be a pain in the ass sometimes".  
I really liked his voice, with him nervous it was darker than usual and it sounded like he had to forse the words to come out. "Do you have any special powers? I haven´t remembered to ask" I asked, wanting to know more about him.

"Yeah" he said, a little easier this time."I am telepathic".  
"Wow. How does that work? Can you hear my thoughts?" I asked eagerly. Ever since I was a kid I´d always wanted to be telepathic, and now I felt really envious for him having such a cool power.  
He laughed, a real laugh. A part of me melted. "I can´t hear thoughts unless you want me to hear them". He looked at me. "It is just like talking to each other, except that we do it trough our minds".

"Do I push my thought to you? Is it easy?" He let out another chuckle. I then realised that I was the pain in the ass at this moment. "I´m sorry, I get to eager when it comes to this. Sorry".

He looked into my eyes with an emotin I could not understand.  
"No, no, it´s okey. This is the first time I haveto explane this to someone, I not use to it. But yes, it is like you´re pushing the thoughts over. Usually it happens without thinking".  
I smiled to him. I really wanted to impress him, and when I looked out trough the window I cleared my mind.  
_Can you hear me? _I asked with my thoughts, hoping he would hear it.

_I can hear you. _His voice was inside my head, and my emotions scared me. I rush of happiness went trough me. For the first time that I came to Alaska, I shared something big with someone, and it was not just a random person I did it with. It was with Ian, this gorgeous, strange man. My best childhoodfriend.

I laughed. I could not help it. The feelings was taking over my body, and what I really wanted to do, was to stand at a mountain and feel the wind take my hair with it.

"This is like having a secret language. Well, without all the work of making one up" I said to Ian, looking into his deep black eyes. All I could see right now was pure joy. He liked this to.  
"I am glad you like it".

With that he turned his eyes to the road infront of us, and we sat there in silence. The tension was gone.

"Thanks" Ian said when I gave him the last bag for him to put in the car. The list that Alice gave us was not small, but we had found everthing and was now done with the shopping.  
He closed the trunk, and we both sat down in the car. The store that we were outside was not big, and yet there was tons of teenagers everywhere. When I looked at their faces, a part of me felt sorry, and I could not decide if it was sorry for me or for them.  
It is funny how a whole world exsist and not one of them knows about it. I could not imagine myself in that situation, and I had often wondered what my life would be like if my parents weren´t vampires. Would I be one of them? Just the thought of being without my loving parents, grantparents, uncles and aunts scared me. Big time.  
But what scared me the most was the idea of not having Ian in my life. This is the first time that we talked for real, and the more we talked, the more attatched to him I became. I got the feeling that someday he would mean a lot more to me than anything else.

I liked that feeling, but at the same time it scared me. Why was I feeling like this, when I barley knew him?

"What are you thinking about?" Ians voice broke my thoughts and it took a while before I could answer.  
"It is nothing, really". From the look that he gave me I understood that he did not believe me.  
The car got silent again, both me and Ian looked out on the road infront of us. Then I remembered something.

_What is it that Alice wanted you to tell me? _I asked trough my mind, to much of a coward to ask him out loud.  
The tension was there again, unexplained. I tried to catch his eyes, but he refused to listen to me.

"Have you ever heard about imprinting? It´s a wolfthing" he said at last, and I relaxed.  
"No" I answered, eager to learn more.  
"Well. When a werewolf, or a shapeshifter, finds his soulmate he imprints. It is like gravity. All that matters is that other person, their perfect match. It´s suppose to be rare, but almost everyone in Sams pack has imprinted".  
He stopped talking again, which made me nervous. I had a feeling he was about to tell me something important. Would I be able to handle it?

"Is your mother Jacobs imprint?" I asked without nothing else to ask.  
"Yes. And since she is part vampire, she has the same feelings towards him".

I felt like I had to drag this thing out of him.  
"So. Have you imprinted?"

"Yes". With that he turned his hand and looked at me, like he wanted to see my reaction. I am sure that all he could see was blushing cheeks, I didn´t liked this topic, and confusion in my eyes. My thoughts spun around like crazy.

"Alice wanted me to know this because...?" I asked, not really wanted to hear the answer. Now I knew why he had bin so strange the last couple of weeks. It was so simple now. He missed his soulmate.  
"Because. It is you. You are my imprint".


End file.
